This contract will provide support services for the Office of Special Programs and Initiatives, Office of Extramural Programs, Office of Extramural Research, National Institutes of Health. The objectives of this contract are to prepare the PHS SBIR Annual Report and produce camera ready copy of the abstracts of funded SBIR projects, maintain an SBIR mailing list and provide for the distribution of solicitations. Each year the contractor will develop a set of topic codes which will be distributed to the ICDs. Each ICD will assign a code to each project identifying scientific focus, as well as codes identifying minority or women owned businesses. This information will be entered into the NIH computer information system (IMPAC). Later in the year this information will be integrated with application and award data to provide the majority of information the contractor needs to prepare the annual report. The contractor is responsible for maintaining these data as well as correcting data that is incorrect or incomplete. Preparation of the compendium of abstracts involves electronic retrieval of SBIR abstracts form the CRISP data system or information keyed from hard copy furnished by the Project Officer. The contractor will copy edit the abstracts and prepare a subject matter index as well as an index of funded organizations. Following this, a camera ready copy will be made prepared for the printer. In addition, the contractor will produce and maintain an SBIR mailing list for solicitations and abstracts and provide for the annual bulk mailing of these publications, as well as handle the routine telephone and written requests for these publications.